Sanguine Tryst
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Blood. Lust. Bloodlust. All three are one and the same for a vampire and three vampires find all three in this tale of yaoi passion. Kaname/Zero/Aido Rated for mild language and massive lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator Matsuri Hino.**_

_A/N: This is a birthday gift to my friend and reader Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl. Happy Birthday!_

oOo

**Sanguine Tryst**

_Blood…_

_Lust…_

_Bloodlust…_

_To a vampire they're all one in the same…_

ooo

_That basterd…why his blood…this craving…I can't rid myself of this obsession I feel for his blood. So sweet, heady…addictive. So much like…Yuuki's blood and yet it's much more…_

Thoughts whirled in his mind as Zero tried hard to focus on anything other than the bloodlust that was creeping up on him, but as his thoughts portrayed blood was the only thing on his mind. Sitting in class he tried hard to focus on Yagari's teachings, but with Yuuki just before him, her pulse beating steadily in the smooth pale column of her neck, Zero found that his master's words were nothing but a distant echo as Yuuki's heartbeat throbbed almost unbearably loud in his ears.

_The blood of a Pureblood…the taste of power…the underlying sensation of the pureness that only comes from one of his lineage…it is like heroin for a vampire, an addiction of the worst kind…and I am terribly, irrevocably addicted to the taste of Kaname Kuran's blood._

Disgusted with himself Zero scowled out the window, looking towards the Moon Dorms he felt his bloodlust rise further in need…in anticipation. He knew that he would meet the Pureblood that night, Kuran had demanded it. Zero scoffed at that thought. He was not another of the arrogant Pureblood's followers. He did not answer to him…but the call of his blood was too strong. Zero was not a fool as to make himself believe that he could resist that call, he would be too arrogant to believe such an atrocious thought. He knew he was too weak to deny the thirst that Kuran's blood invoked in him and weak he would remain so long as he could partake in the thrilling power that lay within the thick crimson blood of the Pureblood.

The opening click of the classroom door was a distant distraction drawing Zero's gaze to the golden haired vampire who had entered. Hanabusa Aido, although quite adamant in his obsession with Kuran, was a vampire all his own. Zero knew the things that went out between Aido and his Lord vampire. He had seen his fair share of the trysts between the Aristocrat and Pureblood. Again disgust roiled through him as a different kind of lust surfaced to the forefront of his mind giving him a brief reprieve from the bloodlust clawing at him through his veins.

It was not disgust at the homosexual tendencies between the vampires that sickened him, no it was the very fact that he craved that which he had witnessed. He wanted to feel the power of the Pureblood's body dominating him, wanted to feel the heady sensation of domination as he took control of the Pureblood, and played his body as it were an instrument for his enjoyment. Not only that, but the Aristocrat too held appeal to him. Aido held a well of power that was all his own and as if to prove that thought Zero was able to feel his skin tingle with the underlying currant of the Aristocrat's power.

Zero fought to stifle the shiver of lust that trailed down his spine and hardened his member to the point of pain. It didn't help that Aido glanced his way and smirked as if he knew of Zero's predicament.

_Arrogant basterd. It's as if he knows…as if enjoys the torment that I am enduring._

"Kiryu." His thoughts snapped back to reality at the sound of Yagari's voice. "You are dismissed from the remainder of class."

Zero looked from his master to the Aristocrat wondering what was going on. Merely sighing in aggravation he collected his things and followed Aido from the classroom. After several moments of silence Zero's curiosity was gnawing at him. It was not a very common occurrence for one of the Night Class students to venture out during the day, much less wander into the mists of the crazed Day Class students who had formed obsessions over the perfection of the monsters they had no idea existed beneath the flawless façade of the boys and girls they so adored. It was something that had always disgusted him, but now he wondered if he too had succumbed to the obsession that seemed to be drawn forth from the vampires.

"You are wondering why I am here, are you not?"

"Curious yes. It is not often that any one of you, save Kuran, appears during Day Class hours, seeming to avoid the attention and affection that they deem worthy of throwing at your feet.. What is the reasoning for it now?"

Aido chuckled, a deep resonating sound of mirth. "It is not so bad amongst the Day Class I have to admit. It is a rush, you could say, to have the complete adoration of one, but to have it from many…well it is a feeling hard to describe."

Zero huffed in disdain. "It is an arrogant fool who seeks adoration from any and all. It should be earned not so freely given. They know nothing about you, nothing at all and see nothing but a pretty face. Humans through themselves at you as if you are gods."

In his peripheral Aido silently studied him a moment as they made their way outside and across the school yard towards the Moon Dorms. "In hindsight they are indeed fools. They are lambs seemingly eager to welcome the slaughter that could occur at the hands of the lions and yet it is unknowingly done. However they sense nothing different from us vampires seeing as merely as perfect humans."

Zero was tiring of this line of talk as they passed through the gates leading to the Moon Dormitory. "Tell me, what is the purpose for drawing me out of class?"

Aido stopped and faced the irate vampire a flash of something passing over his eyes before he smiled a rather seductive smile. "Lord Kaname and I have need of you."

Zero stayed silent as Aido pushed open the dormitory doors and strolled in. _Need of me? What could the arrogant Pureblood and his lapdog need of me? _Deciding he'd rather not follow that line of questioning at that moment he silently followed the Aristocrat had the staircase and down a hall where he finally stopped and tapped lightly on a door. Not waiting for an answering reply Aido eased open the door and entered leaving Zero to follow behind him.

Upon entering the door behind them snapped shut and Zero could hear the click of the lock sliding into place. Glancing around the room Zero's eyes settled on the huge four poster bed and his eyes widened a moment at the sight before settling back into a calm mask of indifference. He knew his calm façade could not hide the fact of his racing heart or the heat that boiled in his blood at the sight of the Pureblood stretched out rather beautifully naked across the deep blue comforter adorning the bed.

Kaname smiled a seductive smile and beckoned Zero closer. The power in the Pureblood deep mahogany eyes compelled him forward. Zero was hypnotized by the intensity in his gaze and he found that instead of being sickened by the hold the Pureblood had over him he was reveling in the thrill of his power washing over him, caressing him as he moved closer and finally came to a stop at the side of the bed. Zero was only vaguely aware of the hands at his back moving almost lovingly across the expanse as they moved around to his chest and removed first his uniform jacket and then began work on the buttons of his shirt. His attention was solely focused on the Pureblood as he rose up from his position to kneel on the bed before him.

Zero watched in silent, captivated fascination as Kaname tilted his head slightly in offering. Mindless of the hands roaming his now exposed flesh he leaned forward his fangs elongating as the scent of Kaname's skin drifted to his nose as he eyed the pulsing vein in his neck hungrily. Without hesitation he lunged forward and latched his fangs to the smooth pale column of skin and felt the sensation of pure power flow over his tongue and into his body as Kaname's blood rushed through his veins.

Kaname ran his elegant hands across the expanse of Zero's back tenderly as the vampire drank his fill. He smiled with pure lust as he felt the pull of his blood being drawn from his body by Zero and then again as Aido kissed the other side of his neck softly before his fangs sank in deeply. Kaname ran light kisses across the shoulder Zero had placed in front of him before running his tongue up the side of his neck and reveling in the shudder that racked the other vampire's body he bit into the tender flesh and drank pulling the sweet crimson nectar from Zero's vein.

Zero was in a state of euphoria at the combined sensations of Kaname's blood in his veins, his hands on his bare skin and his fangs buried deeply in his neck. He was becoming aware that more hands had joined Kaname's and only vaguely remembered Aido's presence, but soon his presence became fully and wholly known as he ran a light hand across the throbbing erection pushing quite painfully against the zipper of his pants.

Breaking away from the sweetness of Kaname's blood Zero let out a low moan of sheer pleasure at Aido's touch. He felt Kaname's fangs retract almost at the same time his heard his seduction chuckle. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of the pleasure in the Pureblood's eyes before he found his vision turning black as his closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss that Kaname pressed to his lips. He felt the Pureblood's tongue trace the crease between his lips and without hesitation he opened to him and reveled in the feel of his tongue as it pressed against his, battled his, fought and won its dance of domination.

Kaname let loose a low growl as he felt Aido remove his fangs from his neck and slowly, agonizingly slid his hands down his body to finally come to a stop as his wrapped his slender fingers around his erection stroking it gently. He didn't break his hold on Zero's mouth as another growl was ripped from him at the feel of Zero's fingers tangling in the mused locks of his hair and tugging gently at first before tangling in deeper and pulling more forcibly as he tried to press himself closer to him.

Zero felt hands work deftly at the belt of his pants before he heard the snap of the button being pulled free and the scratching of the zipper as it followed. Cool air hit the heated throbbing pulsation of his erection as it sprang free. He felt his pants slid down his legs to pool at his feet and rather quickly he kicked out of his shoes and after toeing his socks from his feet his stepped out of bundle of cloth and pushed forward to lean on the bed before the Pureblood.

Kaname felt Aido move away giving him the room he needed to lie back at Zero's urging. For one who was not accustomed to being dominated he reveled in this new side of Zero allowing himself to be controlled by the vampire as moved to straddle him. He was vaguely aware of Aido moving to stand kneel behind Zero as Zero gyrated his hips so that his ass rubbed against his erection shooting shocks of pleasure throughout his entire body. A moan of pure bliss escaped him as he felt Zero rise up and then slam down hard onto his erect member.

A gasp escaped Zero at the sensation of his body wrapping around Kaname. He felt no pain at the self forced penetration, but the feeling of his body stretching to take all of Kaname in as the Pureblood shifted his hips to urge him to move was intoxicating. Zero did as Kaname's body demanded and as he moved he felt the Pureblood's hand slip between them to wrap around his member and begin stroking it softly and then he pumped his hand faster drawing a growl of pleasure to rumble in his chest to be swallowed by Kaname's mouth as the kiss grew even deeper, hungrier.

Kaname felt Aido thrust hard into him as he saw the Aristocrat lean over Zero's back and bite into the silver haired vampire's neck. Aido could feel Zero's back hitting against his chest as Kaname took control and thrust into Zero while keeping rhythm with the thrusts of his hand on Zero's member. Moans and sighs and slaps of flesh were the only sounds heard and Zero was becoming more lustful, but this time he wanted blood. Breaking away from Kaname's mouth he nipped along the Pureblood's jaw on his way to his neck and when he found the pulse point there he bit into him drawing forth the life blood and drawing the power into his body.

Zero could feel his release building, could tell that Kaname was close to his own as his thrusting deepened, hardened and with a final thrust from the Pureblood he felt his fangs enter his neck and the sensation of Kaname drinking from him combined with his hands pumping furiously Zero felt himself lose control and his vision exploded as his release overtook him. He felt Aido bit down harder as his body stilled against his back and then all at once the three vampires sighed in synchronization as they released their bloodlust holds and felt their bodies return to a state of normalcy.

They all three laid together in a heap of tangled limbs each lost in their own thoughts as the day outside the window turned to dusk and then to twilight before settling into the blackness of night. Zero felt complete, his disgust with the Pureblood gone for the moment as he replayed the past events in his mind already feeling himself grow hard at the memory. Kaname's deep resonating laugh filled his ears before he felt the Pureblood's hand wrap around his still growing erection as Aido, lying on his other side, began to nudge at the entrance his erection sought.

Zero knew this was not a truce between them; never would they be anything other than occasional lovers in moments of greatest lust and bloodlust. Zero still despised the Pureblood race and Kaname still hated him from attempting to steal away Yuuki's affection. But for now…now none of that mattered as pleasure reared whole and wanting to the forefront and the three vampires again lost themselves to their lusts.

oOo

_A/N: I am definitely getting better at writing yaoi fiction I think. This one just all flowed together with little effort on my part. Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl I hope you enjoyed this work of fiction. To everyone else who read this story thank you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review whether it be good or bad and let me know what you thought of it._


End file.
